Through The Years We All Will Be Together- A Holiday Treasury
by showtunediva
Summary: A treasurey of holiday centered chapters from various stories I have written. Features: Annie, The Man Who Came To Dinner, Meet Me In St Louis, Little Shop of Horrors
1. The Marriage( Man Who Came To Dinner)

**The Marriage**

**Lord Bottomly Chapter 2**

**Note:** After writing my Bert Jefferson/Maggie Cutler story the other day I decided to revisit this story. I own no characters from Man Who Came To Dinner. I also use a quote in here from** Meet Me In St Louis** which I do not own. This is an alternate ending to Man Who Came To Dinner since I don't like the way the play ended.

Lorraine and Cedric hailed a cab to the Stanley's house. Lorraine could not wait to tell Sheridan her wonderful news.

The door at the Stanley's house opened. "Merry Christmas Ms. Sheldon. May I take your coats?" John the butler asked.

"Yes, thank you John." Lorraine said. Sheridan Whiteside wheeled his wheelchair out into the hallway.

"Merry Christmas dearest Lorraine." Sheridan said.

Lorraine leaned over and kissed Sheridan's cheek. "Merry Christmas Sherry. Look who came all the way from London to surprise me!"

"A surprise indeed! How are you Cedric?"

"Very well Sheridan. Merry Christmas."

"Same to you chap."

Maggie appeared at the top of the stairs followed by June Stanley. "Good Morning Lorraine. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Maggie, I'd like to meet Lord Cedric Bottomly. "

Maggie descended the stairs and once she was in the hallway she shook Cedric's hand.

"Lorraine has told us so much about you. It's lovely to finally meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine Ms. Cutler." Cedric said.

"Sarah has prepared a lovely breakfast for us. Shall we go eat?" Sheridan asked.

"Yes, let's. Cedric just arrived from London about an hour and a half ago. We're both famished." Lorraine said.

Once they sat down Lorraine smiled broadly.

"Sherry I have the most wonderful news!"

"What is it Blossom Girl?"

Lorraine held out her hand. "Cedric proposed. We're getting married in March."

"That's a very pretty ring Ms. Sheldon." June Stanley said.

"Thank you June."

Maggie smiled at Lorraine. "Congratulations Lorraine. How very exciting! Won't it be hard for you to get a part in Bert's play if you're going to be living in London?"

Lorraine smiled. "Cedric is moving to the states in a few weeks and we'll be getting dual citizenship."

Sheridan kissed the back of Lorraine's hand. "Congratulations precious. I couldn't be happier for you."

Once the meal was served Sheridan raised his glass.

"Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's to a wonderful new year ahead."

After breakfast was over Lorraine and Maggie helped to clear the table.

"Lorraine, I owe you an apology for that trick Beverly and I played on you last night. It was terribly short sighted on both of our parts. Cedric is wonderful."

Lorraine smiled at Maggie. "Apology accepted. Would you join Bert and I on New Years Eve in Lake Placid? Cedric plans to come too."

Maggie returned Lorraine's smile. "I'd love to. Thank you so much for inviting me."

The doorbell rang. Minutes later John appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ms. Cutler there are two officers at the door who'd like to talk to you."

Maggie and Lorraine exchanged a curious glance. Maggie wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I'll be there in a moment John just let me finish drying these dishes."

Maggie was gone for several minutes. Lorraine went to the hallway to investigate. Maggie wheeled a furious Sheridan into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Lorraine asked.

The officer looked at the assembly of people in the hallway. "Mr. Stanley called us a little while ago. He has asked that we have Mr. Whiteside forcibly removed from this house. He feels he has overstepped his bounds by getting involved in the affairs of his children."

Lorraine's jaw dropped. "Sherry dear what have you done?"

June Stanley stepped forward. "He told me to run away with Sandy, a boy Father doesn't approve of and he told Richard to hop on the train to travel the country and then the world to take pictures."

"This is quite a ridiculous misunderstanding. I refuse to leave this house! "Ms. Cutler and I have to catch a train back to New York in one hour." Sheridan protested.

The second officer shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Whiteside, we've got our orders. We'll be happy to take you to the train station so you'll be there for your scheduled departure."

Sheridan swept the blanket off his lap and stood up in a flourish. This was met with shocked silence

"I'm perfectly capable of taking a cab with Ms. Cutler. Thank you."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "Sherry do you mean to tell us that you were never injured?"

"Yes my pet. The doctors confused my X-rays with someone else's. I've been well for weeks."

"Why would you lie Mr. Whiteside?" June Stanley asked.

"Money my dear girl is the root of everything. I would have lost thousands of dollars in donations from our radio sponsors if they had found out I was well."

"I hate loathe despise and abominate money." June muttered.

Both officers took Sheridan by his arms and led him to the door. "We'll be taking you down to the station now to book you on fraud charges Mr. Whiteside."

As Sheridan was leaving Bert Jefferson arrived.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Maggie, what's going on? Why is Mr. Whiteside leaving in a squad car? I thought your train was leaving at 1:00 for New York."

Maggie kissed Bert's cheek softly. "Merry Christmas Bert. Mr. Whiteside has been arrested. He won't be coming back to New York for quite some time I suspect."

Bert's jaw dropped. "Arrested? Who had him arrested?"

"Father had him removed from the house because he breached his boundaries by giving my brother and I unsolicited advice. He's also been charged with fraud." June Stanley said.

Lorraine whispered. "He stole thousands of dollars in donations from his radio sponsors for faking his injuries." She then started to cry and buried her face into Cedric's shoulder. Cedric rubbed her back comfortingly and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you mean faking his injuries?"

"Bert, his hip was never broken. Dr. Bradley mixed up his x-rays with someone else's." Maggie said.

At that moment Ernest W. Stanley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The police have come to take Whiteside to the train station correct?"

"The officers have come and gone Father." June said.

"Excellent." Mr. Stanley then took notice of how Lorraine was upset. "Whatever is wrong Ms. Sheldon?"

"Mr. Stanley, Mr. Whiteside is not going to the train station. The officers took him to jail."

"Jail? Isn't your train leaving at 1pm to head back to New York Ms. Cutler? Mr. Stanley shot a confused look at Maggie.

"It is. Mr. Jefferson is taking me to the station shortly. Mr. Whiteside has been charged with fraud Mr. Stanley."

"Excuse me?"

"He faked his injuries Father. His hip was never broken." June said

Mr. Stanley's cheeks reddened.

"Do you mean to tell me that we've been treated like second class citizens in this house for a month when Mr. Whiteside wasn't even ill?"

Maggie nodded.

"June, please go upstairs. Your mother and I want to talk to you and your brother about your shenanigans."

"Yes Father." June turned to head up the stairs "Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Maggie reached out and gave June a hug. "Merry Christmas June."

Once June left the room Mr. Stanley turned to face Maggie.

"I am infuriated Ms. Cutler! I can't believe we were foolish enough to fall for this."

"I'm truly sorry for everything Mr. Stanley. I'll find some way to reimburse you for all those transatlantic phone calls Mr. Whiteside made in the past month. He'll be in jail for quite some time I'm estimating."

"Will he go to court?"

Maggie shrugged. "I would think so. Not sure when his arraignment will be. I am sure it will be in the papers."

"This is not the kind of thing I want my family to be related to Ms. Cutler. I am worried we'll be the laughing stock of Mesalia."

Bert interjected. "Don't worry about a thing Mr. Stanley. I'll be sure nothing bad will be said against your family."

"Thank you Mr. Jefferson."

"Come on Maggie. Let's go… we should start heading to the train station."

Maggie shook Mr. Stanley's hand. "Once again I'm terribly sorry for everything Mr. Stanley. I'll be in touch with you about reimbursement for those phone calls."

"Merry Christmas Ms. Cutler. Safe travels back to New York."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Stanley."

Cedric and Lorraine followed Bert and Maggie out the door.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events." Cedric said.

"Yes it is." Bert said.

Lorraine was still crying. "I can't believe Sherry would do something like this. In all the years I've known him I would have never expected it. It's not like him to be this dishonest."

Maggie nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way Lorraine."

"How much money do you suppose he got from people in donations?" Cedric asked.

Maggie shrugged. "Lord knows, probably hundreds or thousands of dollars. His radio broadcasts are listened to all over the country and all over the world."

"Well, this is where we part. We'll see you two on New Years?" Lorraine said

Maggie nodded. "Yes, we're looking very forward to it."

Bert looked shocked. "You're coming to Lake Placid too Maggie?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes, I think the four of us should spend some time to get know each other."

Cedric grinned. "Jolly good! We'll see you on New Years Eve."

On New Years Eve Bert and Maggie arrived at Lorraine's ski chalet around 5:15pm

Lorraine met them in the driveway. "Welcome. Let me help you with your bags."

Maggie with floored with how huge the chalet was. "This is an absolutely gorgeous house Lorraine."

"Thank you. Shall we have some appetizers?"

"Yes, we've had quite a long trip." Bert said.

As they had pre-dinner martinis Lorraine looked at Maggie.

"Any word on if Sherry is going to court on the fraud charges?"

Maggie nodded. "His arraignment is going to be on January 10th."

"I would assume Mr. Stanley is going to go the arraignment?"

Maggie shrugged. "I haven't a clue. He might. He's pretty sore with Sherry about those high phone bills so I think he's going to try his hardest to get some money out of him."

"So Cedric how long have you and Lorraine known each other?" Bert asked

"2 years. We're getting married in March."

Bert smiled. " Congratulations! I'm happy for you Lorraine!"

"Thank you Bert. We're incredibly excited about taking the next step in our relationship."

"Maggie, are you going to move to Mesalia?" Lorraine asked

Maggie nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling that I won't be working for Sherry anymore after the first of the year. If he's convicted on the fraud charges he's expected to be in jail for at least five years."

Cedric looked at Bert. "Are you getting Maggie a job at the Mesalia Journal?"

"Still working on that but I do believe there is a secretary position opening up at the office."

"Bert how many people are expected to audition for your play? Cedric asked.

Burt shrugged. "I don't know. I won't know til the day of the audition." He smiled at Lorraine "Are you nervous?"

Lorraine shook her head. "Not at all. I'm very excited. I couldn't be more grateful for this opportunity Bert. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"A toast.. to new friendships and new beginnings." Maggie said.

"Cheers!" The four friends clinked glasses.

Bert kissed Maggie's cheek. "I am very excited about you moving to Mesalia. I've been working on looking into an apartment for us to rent."

Maggie grinned. "I'm so excited about what's ahead for both of us Bert. In a way though I do feel rather horrible for Sherry."

"You shouldn't take too much pity on him. What he did to his loyal radio listeners was despicable." Cedric said.

"How do you suppose he'll pay back all that money?" Lorraine asked.

Maggie shrugged. "He'll have to figure that out. He'll also have to hire new staff since Ms. Preen and I have ceased our employment with him."

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Maggie felt Bert's arms wrap around her.

"Cedric is a wonderful man isn't he?"

Maggie nodded "Yes. I am happy for Lorraine."

"Are you still regretful for the joke you played on Lorraine on Christmas Eve?"

Maggie nodded. "A little. A friendship with Lorraine Is what I least expected but I look forward to what's ahead for all four of us. I think we're going to have a great time getting to know them."

"When were you thinking of getting married?" Bert asked.

Maggie shrugged. "I don't think we should rush into it. We've only been dating for less than a month. I would say we should wait 2-3 years."

"This relationship Is the best thing that ever happened to me." Bert whispered.

Maggie fell deep into Bert's embrace and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Agreed. I love you so much Bert."

"I love too Maggie." Bert brushed Maggie's bangs out of her eyes and softly laid a kiss on her forehead.

Once the new year started things started to move pretty fast. Maggie packed up her apartment in New York and moved to Mesalia on January 15th. A job was solidified for Maggie at the Mesalia Journal and she would start right away.

Maggie and Bert had an apartment in downtown Mesalia that was near the skating rink where they'd gone on their first date.

"Has there been any news about Sherry's arriangment?" Maggie asked

Bert nodded. "It's on the front page of Sunday's paper. He got a 2-5 year sentence for the fraud charges. We won't be seeing a lot of him for quite some time."

"Was there any mention about weather Mr. Stanley appeared in court to testify?"

Bert nodded. "He got the restitution he needed for those transatlantic phone calls."

Maggie let out a sigh of relief. "That's so good to hear. I felt horrible for inconveniencing that family while we were staying there. I wish we could have worked out things better so they were still able to use their own phone."

Maggie laid a soft kiss on Bert's cheek. "How are rehearsals going darling?"

Bert smiled. "So far so good. We have a really good cast. Lorraine is understudying for the lead. She's really excited."

"When are the performances?"

"The end of April."


	2. Meeting Patricia (Annie)

**Meeting Patricia**

**Sisters Chapter 7**

Another year has passed. I just turned 12 . I can't believe Christmas is almost here again. Mom and Dad are coming to the mansion for dinner on Christmas Eve. They said they are bringing a special surprise for me. I am excited to see what it could be.

On Christmas Eve Mom and Dad came over for dessert. The door bell rang and Annie and Mama went to the hallway to answer the door. "Hello Nicole and Robert. Welcome we're just sitting down for coffee now."

"Molly said you were bringing a surprise for her. What is it?:

Dad smiled at Annie. "We have someone we want your sister to meet Annie."

Annie nodded. "Okay."

Mama led Dad and Mom down the hall to the dining room.

Daddy smiled. "Welcome Nicole and Robert Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks for inviting us over." Daddy said.

"Merry Christmas!"

"We hope it's okay that we bought a special guest."

"That's perfectly alright."

A little girl around 8 years old peeked out from behind Dad.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Well honey, that's your sister,"

My jaw dropped. "Like actually related to me?"

Mom nodded Mama and Annie looked at me curiously as if gauging my reaction.

"What's her name?"

"Patricia."

"Hi Patricia." I said.

"Hi." she whispered.

Annie smiled. "After dessert we'll all go to my room and play a game."

Later that night after everyone went home Mama knocked on my door.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon."

I nodded.

Mama took a seat on my bed. "Come here Molly."

I slid next to my mom and she pulled me into her lap and I started to cry.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I just can't get over that I've had a whole other family this whole time."

Mama nodded. "Your father was afraid something like this would happen which is why he didn't want your parents to bring Patricia over."

"What's holding you back from opening yourself to getting to know Patricia?"

"Well it's just you Daddy and Annie are the family that I have known the longest. I'm just afraid they won't love me the same way you guys do."

"Oh honey, that's simply not true. Your father sister and I love you very much. So do you parents and Patricia."

Tears continued to fall down my face.

"Don't cry my sweetest angel."

Annie came into my room and sat down next to Mama on the bed.

"Molly please don't be sad. Didn't you have fun with Patricia today?"

"Sweetheart, your sister is having a hard time with this new transition. She's worried that her parents and Patricia don't love her the same way as we do." Mama explained.

Annie's jaw dropped in shock. "That's ridiculous! Patricia is the sweetest girl I've ever met. Molly, you know how much I love you. Don't you think you can love Patricia the same way?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Mama shook her head. "She doesn't seem to believe when I say that her parents and Patricia will love her in the same way we do."

"Molly can't you just give them a chance?" Annie asked.

"I hope so. It's just that I'm so upset that they had another kid after they put me up for adoption."

"That doesn't mean they don't love you." Mama whispered.

I didn't want to say anything else.

Annie smiled. "Mom. when is the next time Patricia is coming over?"

Mama shrugged. "I don't know sweetheart. That all depends on how your sister feels about having her over again. I think it's going to take a while to get adjusted to this."

"Let's wait a month or so." I whispered.

Mama nodded. "Sounds fair."

Annie pulled me into a hug. " I love you so much Molly. Mom and Daddy love you too."


	3. A Change In Plans (Meet Me In St Louis)

**A Change of Plans**

**Falling In Love Chapter 4**

I found the ending to Meet Me In St Louis to be very disappointing… the whole point of the plot was that they were going to move and then they don't end up moving. I decided to write an alternate ending to the musical. I hope you all like it. I own rights to no characters.

After witnessing Tootie's outburst Alonzo Smith had a huge decision to make. He knew the news of his promotion had deeply upset his family but he also knew in the long run the opening a firm in New York would be good for his business. After Esther led her back upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Agnes he paced up and down the living room unsure of how to remedy this.

He plinked out the opening bars of Meet Me In St Louis on the piano and then immediately decided he knew what he had to do.

After his family had gathered in the living room he made his announcement.

" We're not moving… right away." He said.

"What made you change your mind Lonny? His wife asked.

"I'm not a puppet on a string. I'm also in no rush to leave St Louis."

"What will you tell Mr. Fenton?" Rose asked

"That we'll move to New York in the spring… after the fair."

Rose caught Esther's gaze across the living room and they exchanged smiles.

All of a sudden Warren Sheffield burst through the front door of the Smith house.

"Rose Smith.. I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you as soon as possible. That's all I need to say to you. Merry Christmas."

As quickly as he had entered he left. Rose was completely shocked.

"Well, there's certainly more than one engagement to celebrate." Esther said

Anna Smith looked at her second oldest daughter slightly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Esther held out her hand to show her mother the ring that John Truitt had given her the previous night.

"When did this happen?" her mother asked

"Last night on the way home from the ball." Esther said.

Rose got up from her chair and threw her arms around her sister in jubilation.

"Oh Es.. I'm so happy for you… for both of us! I can't wait to start planning our weddings!"

Alonzo Smith took in the joy between his two eldest daughters. So much was happening so fast.

"Anna who was that young man?" he asked referring to Warren.

"He's a wonderful boy Lonny. I am sure you'll like him." Anna Smith replied kissing her husband on the cheek.

Later that day Warren and John Truitt came over for Christmas dinner

Alonzo Smith looked at Warren skeptically. He had never met him before this moment but had frequently heard Rose talk about him.

"So Warren, you are set on marrying my daughter?" Alonzo said

Warren swallowed a bite of chicken and then nodded his head. "Yes,sir. There's something about her that has absolutely made me fall in love with her."

"And you have equal feelings for him Rose?" Alonzo glanced at his oldest daughter.

Rose nodded. "Yes Papa."

"Then I give you my blessing."

Rose stood up and kissed her father on the head. "Thank you Papa."

After the dinner dishes were cleared Esther and John sat on the couch.

"So you must be so excited that Rose is getting married." John said

Esther nodded. "You don't realize how long she's been waiting for this proposal John. I am so happy that he finally popped the question."

"When are they planning their wedding?" John asked

"Well, as it turns out Papa worked something out with his boss and we won't be moving til after the fair… I think Rose wants to get married in the late spring or early summer."

"You must be excited that you won't have to pack up and go after Christmas."

Esther nodded. "Oh yes.. very much so John"

John looked at Esther with a serious expression on his face.

"When did you want to get married?" he asked her.

Esther shrugged. " Quite honestly I would like to wait at least a year. Rose and Warren were only dating six months before Warren proposed today. I think we need sometime for our relationship to develop."

John nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"How we will be able to keep our relationship strong despite the distance?" Esther asked.

John rubbed Esther's shoulders. "As I said last night Es… you don't need to worry about that. We'll figure something out."

Esther placed a soft kiss on top of John's forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Es."

"Hey love birds, time for dessert. Katie made hickory nut cake." Agnes called.

John took Esther by the hand and pulled her to her feet and they walked back to the dining room together.

As usual Agnes and Tootie fought over the candy flower..Tootie got it.

Anna Smith smiled at John.

"John we're happy that you're going to be joining our family."

"You are all wonderful. I've known Lon and Warren for a couple years. It's pretty exciting that Rose and Warren and Esther and I are both engaged."

Alonzo Smith muttered something under his breath.

"What's wrong Lonny?"" Anna asked her husband.

"This is all happening too fast for me. I can't believe that both my daugthers are getting married."

"It's all very exciting." Anna said.

"Rose, are you still going to live in St Louis after you're married?" Tootie asked.

Before Rose could answer Warren interjected

"My parents have bought us a house in the Hamptons which we will move into after the wedding. They have always contributed toward Rose's college fund."

"Oh Warren, how wonderful! You'll have to thank your parents for me."

"You'll be seeing them soon. I'm taking you home with me tomorrow and you'll stay with us for New Years."

Katie looked at Esther curiously. "When do the two of you plan getting married?"

Esther smiled at her family's maid who was always so good at giving her and sister advice about how to handle romantic situations.

"Not for another year. We're going to take our time. I want focus on my senior year. We're not going to get married til next spring."

Mrs. Smith's jaw dropped. "You're not going to go to college?"

John looked at his future mother in law. "Don't worry Mrs. Smith I can find a full time job that will support both of us."

"Esther. You're so smart. I'm surprised you're not going to college." Agnes looked at her older sister her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies. " Katie scolded

"I'll still go to the college.. just not right away. I will wait a year or two. I'll work as soon as I get out of school to save money for tuition."

Anna Smith smiled at both of her older daughters. She was so excited that they had found two wonderful boys to marry. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.


	4. Holidays 1942 (Annie)

**Holidays 1942 and Kathryn's Graduation**

**New Beginnings Chapter 9**

This story is nearing it's end soon. I am going to be collaborating on a story with MissBrownClue about Ms Hannigan's backstory and after that I will be done with writing Annie fanfiction for awhile so I can focus on stories in other categories that have fallen by the wayside and some new ideas. Thanks for those who have commented on my Annie stories in the past 10 months. Your feedback does not go unrecognized. Kathryn is in her senior year of high school in this chapter and heading off to college. Molly and Isabella will be graduating in the next chapter.

Jen Farrell was having a hard time believing that another year had passed by so quickly. It had been a very emotional year for her family with the reappearance of her ex-husband the previous Thanksgiving and their divorce. She was so happy to have her sisters and in-laws to help her through this difficult time.

Kathryn and Jacob always looked forward every year to going on the family ski vacation in Lake Placid and this year they were even more excited because their relatives from Connecticut would be joining them for the first time. Jen's brother in law Sam had three children Kyle who was 20, Samantha who was 21 and Rachel was 22. Rachel had just graduated from UMASS Boston and was living in an apartment in South Boston with her college roommates and her boyfriend James. In spite of the divorce Jennifer was very happy her relationship with her ex husband's family had grown stronger. Kathryn and Jacob had grown closer to their cousins on their father's side of the family quite a bit in the past couple years.

Sam and his family took the noon time train into South Station there days before Christmas and Rachel drove up from South Boston to Cambridge for the Christmas Holidays. They were all excited to be going to Lake Placid for the first time.

"Jen, Thanks for inviting us to Lake Placid Kathryn has told us too much about Annie and Molly and we can't wait to meet them and the rest of your family." Sam's wife Robin said.

"We're glad to have you join us this year! We always look so forward to this vacation. The kids always have a great time."

Kathryn met her cousins at the door when they got home from the train station.

"Hi Guys. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Kathryn took her cousins upstairs to the guest room.

"I really like your house Katie. It's nice." Samantha said.

"We're happy you guys could come to Lake Placid with us. We're going to have a great time. My cousins Annie and Molly cannot wait to meet you!"

Kyle smiled . "We can't wait to meet them either and all the rest of your cousins too!"

After her cousins were settled Kathryn went outside to go check the mail. The college application process had been rigorous and now she waiting to hear back from several schools. She was hoping to study pre-med to become a nurse. She sifted through the mail pile and her heart soared when she spotted two envelopes. Once from BU and one from Syracuse. BU was her top school for pre-med.

She ran up the steps two by two and burst into the kitchen.

"I got a letter back from Syracuse and BU!" she squealed.

Her mother looked at her excitedly. "Open it!"

Kathryn held her breath as she opened the BU letter.

"I got in and got a scholarship to the pre-med program! I can't believe it,"

Her mother threw her arms around her. "Congratulations baby girl! I couldn't be prouder of you!"

Kathryn opened the letter for Syracuse next, "Waitlisted." She sighed.

" We're definitely celebrating tonight. I'm calling your Aunt Melissa we're all going out to dinner! We'll also celebrate when we see Aunt Grace and Uncle Oliver in Lake Placid." Jennifer said.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to sleep Robin and Jennifer sat in the kitchen sipping tea.

"I bet you couldn't be more excited for Katie Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded but she grew a little sad. " I am very happy for her. At the same time though I'm very sad. I can't believe my sweet baby girl will be off to college in the fall"

Robin patted her sister in law's hand. "It's always hard to send your first born child off to college."

Jennifer nodded. "Katie and I are so close. It's going to be lonely without her here."

"Your mother probably felt the same way when you went off to college."

Jennifer nodded. "She certainly did. I was her pride and joy. I was just as close to her as I am with Katie."

"She would be so proud of how well you raised your children Jen. I know it must have been challenging for you to be a single parent. I really admire you."

Jennifer squeezed her sister in law's hand tightly

"Thank you Robin. You don't realize how much I appreciate that." She whispered.

"Has the divorce been finalized yet?"

Jen shook her head. "There's been so much red tape between all the various lawyers. It's been so confusing but we're hoping to get everything cleared away soon."

"Has Willie been cooperative?"

"Not entirely."

Robin shook her head. "Sam always told me stories about how Willie was the problem child growing up."

Jen was surprised to hear this. "Really? How so?"

"For a while he had trouble with staying in school and getting good grades. He was one of those kids who was kind of a rebel and cut classes a lot. He almost dropped out of high school. Luckily he had a few teachers his junior and senior year that turned helped to turn him around."

"Did he always have a lot of trouble in school?" Jennifer to realized the was likely the reason her husband had a hard time focusing on his studies in college.

"Yes. His freshmen year at Michigan he got pretty decent grades.. he was even on the dean's list. Once he started that band with his friends though his grades started to suffer He always seemed to be more focused on writing songs and performing in concerts then studying for tests."

"I'm surprised he managed to pull himself together to graduate on time."

Robin nodded. "My in-laws were really stunned that he got the grades he did the semester you guys graduated. They honestly thought he was going to flunk out."

"I remember having a conversation with him once about studying for a test. He told me not to worry about it, That is would be a breeze."

Robin nodded. "That was his mentality all through high school.. he slipped back into his old ways once he started the band with his friends. When he wasn't rehearsing or performing I wouldn't be surprised if he barely studied for one test or worked on one project. Sam said he was a procrastinator and did lot of things at the last minute."

Knowing these facts about her ex-husband made Jennifer happy that her children did not in any way take after him and honored hard work and getting good grades.

"I'll be happy once this divorce is finalized. A huge burden will be lifted from my shoulders."

Robin nodded. "Have you made any decisions about joint custody?"

"Kathryn can make her own decisions about whether or not she wants to have a relationship with Willie. If you want me to be honest I think she's happy with the way things are. Jacob on the other hand barely knows Willie at all. He is like a stranger to him so I think it would be good for them to reconnect."

"Do you think Katie would ever consider having a relationship with her father as she gets older?"

"That's totally her call."

"Have you considered getting remarried Jen?"

Jennifer shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't discussed the prospect of getting remarried with Katie and Jake. I'm not sure how they would feel about it."

"Have you met anyone yet?"

"Nope. I want to give things a little more time... probably 3 or 4 more months. I'm not quite ready to date yet."

Robin got up and pulled her sister in law into a strong hug.

"I love you Jennifer. You're one of the strongest people I know." She whispered.

"I love you too Robin."

Two days later Jen, her in laws and Melissa Alex and Christopher headed up to Lake Placid. When they got to the ski lodge Grace and Annie were waiting in the lobby. Annie ran to greet her cousins.

"Katie! Jake! You're finally here!"

Kathryn hugged her cousin. "Annie, this is my uncle Sam, my aunt Robin and my cousins Kyle Samantha and Rachel."

Robin smiled warmly. "Kathryn has told us so many wonderful things about you and your sister Annie. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Annie shook Robin's hand. "It's nice to meet you guys too. We're so happy you could join us. Come on Katie and Jake let's go to our rooms so you can put your stuff away and we can hit the slopes!"

The Warbucks family spent the day on the slopes. That night they all had dinner in the hotel restaurant. Grace raised a congratulatory toast to her niece.

Kathryn Grace, my beautiful girl. Congratulations on your acceptance to BU. Your uncle and I could not be prouder of you and the woman you've become. You have been and will always remain very special to us. We love you sweetheart."

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked around the table.

Kathryn leaned over and kissed her aunt's cheek. "I love you so much Aunt Grace."

Kathryn couldn't admit to herself that she was a little bit nervous about starting college that fall. She was glad she had three cousins who could give her advice. Kathryn, Molly Annie and Isabella shared a room that adjoined with Samantha, Margaret Bennett Rachel and Marie Pugh. The eight girls stayed up utiil 3:30 in the morning talking.

"Katie, we're all so excited for you about your acceptance to BU!" Annie said,

Kathryn smiled. "I'm excited too. BU was my top choice. I'm still waiting to hear from five other schools but I'll probably end up going to BU."

"You'll love college so much!"

"Did you guys have all good experiences?" she asked her older cousins.

Annie, Rachel and Samantha all nodded.

"I can't believe time has flown by so quick and I'm graduating next year. I'm so nervous about the future." Annie whispered.

Molly squeezed her sister's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. It should be really easy for you to find a teaching job."

Kathryn looked at Margaret Bennett "Where have you been accepted Maggie?"

"NYU, SUNY Buffalo, BC and Maine Institute of Technology. I haven't decided where I'm going yet."

Katie you and Maggie have to come to our prom with us. It's going to be so much fun! "Molly said.

"You won't have to worry about dates either. We know tons of guys that would go with you. It will be so much fun!" Isabella agreed.

Kathryn smiled at Molly. "Are you and Roland Sheffield dating?"

Molly nodded shyly. "Yeah."

Kathryn squeezed her cousin's hand. "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet him."

Kathryn fell asleep happier then she had ever been that she had such great cousins with whom she had made so many amazing memories with. She knew they would only continue.

The winter and early spring went by in a blur. Pretty soon Kathryn was getting ready to go to New York to go to Molly and Isabella's prom. She couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her cousins and meet Roland Sheffield.

Her aunt met her at the train station.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have a great time this weekend. Maggie has been here since last night. Molly can't wait for you to meet Roland."

"I can't wait to meet him Aunt Grace. I am so happy that Molly met someone."

Her aunt squeezed her shoulder. "I am too sweetheart. Since we moved to Queens Molly has really come out of her shell. I couldn't be happier with how her social life has expanded."

"Are Bella's friends nice?"

"You'll adore them! They're a really sweet bunch of girls."

The prom was on Saturday afternoon. Kathryn, Molly and Margaret were dropped off at Isabella's house around 1:30. The prom was starting at 4:30 at the community center.

Anne answered the door and led the three girls upstairs to Isabella's room where Isabella Betty Eileen and Sherry were already hard at work getting ready.

"Hi Molly! Hi Maggie! Hi Katie! Sherry, Betty Eileen these are my cousins Maggie and Katie."

Betty smiled. "Nice to meet you guys! Bella was just telling us about your family reunion in Lake Placid. It sure sounds like a lot of fun!"

Katie smiled. "It definitely is!"

It took about one hour for all the girls to get ready.

"You guys will love Roland! He's a doll! Not stuck up like the other rich kids that go to our school." Sherry said.

"What are the names of the guys we're going with?" Kathryn asked indicating herself and Margaret.

"Will Eastland and Bobby Horwitz. They're on the tennis team with Roland."

Once the boys arrived Anne and Gene gathered all the couples together to take pictures in front of the fireplace.

"You all look stunning!" Anne said.

"Thanks Mrs. Warbucks!" Eileen said.

The prom was certainly a night that Molly Isabella Kathryn and Margaret would never forget and they were happy they could share those memories together.

Jennifer and Toni Bennett decided to have a combined graduation party for Margaret and Kathryn. The Bennetts offered to have it at their house in New Jersey which was excellent timing because they lived an hour from the beach.

"Can you even believe our daughters are graduating high school?" Jennifer asked.

Toni shook her head. "No. Honestly it seems like just yesterday when we all first met at Annie's 8th grade graduation party. I can't even believe she's graduating from Princeton next year."

"Time sure does fly by."

Grace came up behind her sister put her arm around her.

"So how does it feel to have a high school graduate Jenny?"

"Toni and I were just saying how it sure is amazing how time flies. Doesn't it seem like just yesterday when Annie graduated from 8th grade? That was the first summer all of us met."

Grace's eyes grew misty. "It's hard to believe that my baby is graduating college!"

"Are things really serious between her and Hector?" Toni asked.

Grace nodded. "Hector graduated this year and just moved to Boston. Annie is planning on moving in with him next year after she graduates. She's hoping to get a special education job at a Boston middle school by that fall."

"Where have Molly and Isabella been looking at schools?" Jennifer asked

"They've been looking at schools in New York, Connecticut and Massachusetts. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up going to the same college and rooming together. They've always been inseparable, two peas in a pod! "

"Does Molly still keep in touch with Jamie Erikson and her friends from PS 118?" Jennifer asked

Grace nodded. "Yes and I' m so happy for that. Molly and Jamie have always stayed in contact. She is the sweetest girl."

"Where is she looking at colleges?"

Grace shrugged. "I haven't really talked to Maria in a while. I'm sure Molly would know."

"Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that all our kids are so close to each other?" Jennifer said.

Toni nodded, "Maggie was saying on the way home from Lake Placid how much fun she had and how they stayed up til 3:30 in the morning talking."

Grace and Jennifer exchanged a grin. "That's been a pretty common trend with our girls over the years." Grace said.

"The boys seems to get along really well too. Eli was saying how Jacob and Chris have really bonded well with him Jonathan and Patrick in the past few years. Frederick will certainly have a lot of role models to look up and so will Joanne." Toni noted.

Gracie, do you and Oliver eventually plan to move to Boston?" Jennifer asked her sister.

Grace nodded. "If Molly and Isabella end up going to college in Boston together I think it will be the most sensible thing for us to move closer to you guys. That way we can all live near each other. I can always look for teaching jobs in Cambridge or Brighton."

"Won't moving again be hard for Joanne and Frederick though?" Toni asked.

"Now that they're a little older we're hoping the transition won't be so difficult." Grace said.

**I own rights to no characters from Annie. All of Grace's family members were created by Mandalicious All of Oliver's relatives are my original characters. We co-created Mrs. Pugh's family. Jennifer in laws and ex husband as well as Isabella's friends and Roland Sheffield are my original characters. **


	5. Christmas Blessings (LSOHG&D)

**Christmas Blessings**

**New Found Friends Epilogue**

**Note**: Stay tuned for a sequel to New Found Friends. My 4th collaboration with Claudia Amelia Brown. The only characters that are mine are Debbie Audrey's sister and Emma Krelborne. Claudia Krelborne is Claudia Amelia Brown's originals. I own no rights to any Little Shop of Horrors or Guys and Dolls characters.

Seymour looked out the window at the falling snow. It was December 15th exactly a month since Emma had been born. He couldn't believe how fast the year had passed by. The Krelbornes would be celebrating their first Christmas on Long Island. Claudia, Ronette and Audrey's sister Debbie were decorating the house. Audrey was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Ding Dong!

"Claudia honey get the door It's Nathan and Adelaide" Audrey called

Claudia did as she instructed. " Hi We're decorating the mantle piece do you want to help out Ms Adelaide?"

Adelaide smiled "Sure." Nathan proceeded to the kitchen to put the appetizers down.

Once the decorating was completed the ladies sat in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate. By that point Emma had woken up so Seymour went into the bed room to get her and bring her downstairs for dinner.

"So is Patrick Martin going to leave you guys alone for good now?" Adelaide asked.

Claudia nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness. He was getting **SO** irritating. Hopefully he will stay away from us for a long time so we can live our lives in peace."

"What do you want Santa to bring you Claudia?" Ronette asked.

"New Roller Skates. I hope he brings Emma a teddy bear."

"Dinner's ready" Audrey called

The whole group sat down together and Seymour said grace

"Lord, thank you for this meal,our health and our family and friends especially our new blessing Emma Marie."

"Amen." Everyone else responded.

They dug into their dinner fast and furiously.

"So Adelaide how are things going with going back to school?" Seymour asked

Adelaide swallowed a mouth full of mashed potatoes before speaking.

"I start my semester of January 21st. Three classes a week this semester. I'm taking things slow at first so I can figure out the best way to balance my school work and working and also look for a second job."

"What are you taken?"

"Math, Creative Writing and an early child hood education class."

Audrey grinned at her friend. "I really admire your work ethic Adelaide. I hope to go back to school to get my GED eventually. I want to be able to have the best education possible so I can get a second job so I can support my family. The flower shop would be my first priority though,"

Debbie smiled at her older sister. "Do you want to go to college to?"

Audrey nodded. " Not right away. I'll probably wait till Emma is a little bit older and then take a few classes at the community college where Adelaide is at now."

"Audrey, if you wanted to go back to school I could always baby sit Claudia and Emma for you. It would be no problem." Adelaide said

"What time are your classes? Audrey asked.

"I am out by 4pm on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays and 1:15 pm on Tuesdays and Thursday. Ifyou you wanted to work during the day and take night classes I could help you out."

Debbie piped up. "I can also watch them on nights when Adelaide can't do it. Just let me know when you need me."

Audrey smiled. She was happy her sister and Adelaide were willing to support her in going back to school. " Claudia doesn't really need to be baby sat anymore but she can definitely help you take care of Emma. She has really stepped up in her role as a big sister."

Claudia beamed with pride.

Seymour glanced around from his spot at the head of the table. He smiled. He was so proud of Audrey for wanting to go back to school. He was counting the numerous amount of blessings that he was surrounded with.


	6. Christmas Restored (Seussical)

**Christmas Restored**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 17**

**Epilogue**

**Notes:** I have been singing **Welcome Christmas** from **How The Grinch Stole Christmas **in choir and this chapter is inspired by that song. No lyrics are directly referenced. It's set during Christmastime after the events of** Seussical**. Happy Holidays everyone!

It is hard to believe another year has passed already and how far Whoville and its citizens have come. Two major things have happened that I am excited to share with everyone.

Firstly, after Horton's trial all Whos started a new chapter in our lives... this is a chapter of co-existence in the jungle. It feels almost liberating to be off of that clover. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor have worked tirelessly with Horton and Gertrude to make sure that the jungle creatures and Whos have a smooth transition to this new living situation. Gertrude and Horton are now living together and raising the Elephant Bird. He is aptly named Jojo after the Who that united us all. Our new house is not very far from the tree where Mayzie and her seven back up singers live. I have become friends with a few of the back up singers Jessica and Tia and they are very nice. Tia is a few years younger than me. They even offered to give me some tips on performing which I think is really neat! I can't wait to get to know them and the rest of the Bird Girls better.

Secondly, the Butter Battle is finally over. The day my cousins arrived home was a joyous occasion. We must have cried for a good hour at the airport. It's hard to imagine that last Christmas was so dismal and dreary and Mr. and Mrs. Mayor thought they'd almost lost JoJo in battle. The mood has changed so drastically. The Christmas pageant was two days ago. I am so grateful to share this occasion with everyone in Nool.

At the Christmas pageant I sat next to Abigail and Jocelyn. Mayzie's back ups singers Tia, Evie, Orla and Jessica were also at our table.

"Isn't it great to see everyone getting along?" Evie asked.

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Definitely. I could have never imagined Christmas in the Jungle Of Nool with so many awesome new friends and neighbors."

"You guys must be so happy the war is over too." Tia said

I nodded " Definitely. For awhile I was so unsure if my cousins would even return home safely. If you think about it Mr. and Mrs. Mayor almost lost Jojo in that stupid war. If they had things would not be like this."

Abigail shuddered. " I don't even want to think about that Dem."

Jocelyn nodded. "Neither do I."

We heard a tap on a wine glass and turned our attention toward the podium where Mr. and Mrs. Mayor stood.

" Welcome citizens of Whoville and Nool to our first united holiday pageant. The performance will get under way in a couple minutes and then Mr. Grinch will carve the ceremonial roast beast."

Everyone applauded loudly.

Mrs. Mayor smiled. " We couldn't be more grateful to our friends Gertrude and Horton. They have been instrumental in uniting all of us together. We look forward to many gatherings like this in the years to follow.

More applause.

"Now sit back relax and enjoy the pageant." Mr. Mayor said. They then took their seats at the table they were sitting at with Horton, Gertrude and the rest of the Bird Girls."

"You guys are going to love this pageant! We look forward to it every year." Jocelyn said to Tia, Jessica Evie and Orla.

"We're very excited." Evie was grinning from ear to ear.

Once the pageant concluded and dinner was served we dug into our meal furiously.

"Did Mayzie ever come back from Palm Beach?" Jocelyn asked

Jessica nodded. "She came home about three weeks after the trial ended. I can tell you one thing for certain Horton was not very happy to see her."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"If you were Horton wouldn't you be mad at her too after all he went through with being ridiculed by everyone?" Orla asked

"I see your point."

"Are things okay between the two of them now?" Jocelyn asked.

Tia nodded as she swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yeah. Mayzie promised Horton that she'd help him and Gertrude raise the Elephant Bird. That seems to be going well so far."

"Did she ever explain why she was away on vacation for so long?" I asked

Orla shrugged. " She said she was working but I don't think that was entirely true. I mean working while you're on vacation sort of defeats the purpose of going on vacation in the first place."

Abigail nodded. " That's definitely true. Wasn't there some kind of romance involved or something like that?"

Tia shrugged. "Her ex boyfriend lives in Fort Worth. They probably went out for dinner but I don't think they're planning on getting back together. You never know with Mayzie though."

I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who Demi?"

"Wynona." I said

My cousin smiled at me. "Yup!"

"Merry Christmas Kiddo." Jocelyn said

Wynona smiled. "Thanks Joce you too. I don't know about you guys but I'm so happy that stupid war is over with."

"I think we can all agree with you there I said.

"There are some young jungle creatures around you age Wynona." Tia said.

Wynona smiled. "I know! I've already met them. They are awesome and so nice. I am really happy that the Whos and jungle creatures are united as one now."

Evie smiled at my cousin. "We couldn't be happier for that either. It's great that everyone is getting along!"

"Was there any reason behind the war?" Tia asked my cousin

Wynona shook her head. " No. It was really stupid if you ask me. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up?"

Orla shrugged. "Not very many people I would imagine."

Some tapped Wynona on the shoulder. She turned around and saw two Wickersham Brothers Louie and Hugo smiling at her.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going outside to go sledding and build a snowman. Do you want to come?"

Wynona smilled. "Yeah, sure!"

"Have fun." I said kissing my cousin on the cheek.

"Thanks Dem." My cousin followed her new friends outside.

I looked around the function hall at my family and friends new and old.

As I said earlier I couldn't be happier with how far Whoville and its citizens have come in the past year.


End file.
